


The Gentleman and The Hunter

by TheDemonsMadeMeDoIt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, NSFW, Porn With Plot, Unwanted advances (not from main characters)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:29:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22704736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDemonsMadeMeDoIt/pseuds/TheDemonsMadeMeDoIt
Summary: A night of celebration leads to unexpected danger and the realisation that someone has been keeping their feelings for you a secret.What will happen when the truth comes out?
Relationships: Mick Davies/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

Tonight, was a celebration. A well-deserved chance to unwind after another difficult and deadly hunt. 

The choice of venue was limited so I ended up at the local bar again. Of course, I wasn’t alone; Dean, Sam and Mick had tagged along. 

The British hunter finally seemed to be adjusting to the American way; understanding there was both rhyme and reason for all our actions. 

It was true, he was still full of complaints; the accommodations were deplorable, the liquor inferior. And, he believed our decision to travel the country by car rather than plane was cumbersome at best. But, he’d shown he was capable in the field and each of us had grown to appreciate him in some way. 

Sam was grateful for help with research, while Dean liked the idea that he could train Mick. I couldn’t deny that he added to the scenery. None of us knew where this partnership would lead, for the moment however, it was comfortable and convenient. 

“Who’s ready for the next round”? Dean slapped his hand against the table, a huge smile on his face. 

“Me,” I shouted, jumping up to help him with the drinks. 

Returning from the bar we found Sam and Mick deep in conversation. Catching a few words as I placed their drinks down, it became clear they were talking about future cases. 

“Hey nerds, we’re here to have fun. No more work talk, I forbid it.” I stomped my foot for emphasis. 

Sam laughed reaching for his drink, “Ok, ok. We’re all about the fun.”

“Good, because I’m willing to throw down if I need to and it’s clear I’d kick both your asses.” I crossed my arms and tried to raise my small frame up, standing over the two men. 

“I’ll bite,” Mick said, his eyebrow raised. “How exactly would it be possible for you to kick our asses?”

I walked the short distance around the table and leant down between the two men. 

“Well, Sam would be petrified of hurting me with his moose like bulk. He’d hardly fight back.” I turned my head looking Mick in the eye, “And you’d be terrified of accidentally touching my lady bits during the fight. I’m not above taking advantage of that.”

Mick almost chocked on his whiskey, while Sam broke into hysterical laughter.

“Never underestimate her man,” Dean nudged Mick, “Whether it’s her words or her fists she’ll find a way to win.” As he finished Dean tilted his bottle towards me, a sign of his respect.


	2. Chapter 2

The night continued on with us all laughing and joking. Our cares forgotten for a short time. Somehow, I’d found myself in an undeclared, but serious, drinking game with Dean. The alcohol was making me brave and I decided I was bored sitting at the table.

“So, which one of you boys wants to dance?” I already knew the answer, no-one ever volunteered, but it would have been rude not to ask. I looked to each of them, their eyes avoiding mine. 

“Fine, I’ll be on the dancefloor if you need me.” I gave a little wave as I turned my back heading for the jukebox. 

The dancefloor was rarely used so it was no surprise that people were watching me as I made my way to the centre. I never really cared what songs I chose, as long as there was a good beat I could lose myself. As the music started, I swayed slowly. Finding the rhythm my pace increased, until I found myself turning circles across the dancefloor. Drinking was fun but dancing was amazing and it left me feeling free.

Usually I was left to my own devices; regardless of how many men were watching most weren’t game to approach me. I liked it that way; I could enjoy myself and not have to worry about hurting someone with my inevitable rejection. 

Tonight, was different, two men had approached me within minutes of my arrival on the dancefloor. The first took my rejection well; the second continued to bother me throughout the night. He’d try to dance with me, so I would move away. He tried to talk to me, I’d insist I wasn’t interested and turn my back. 

I knew the boys would be watching; they always had my back. They also knew I could protect myself. So, I was surprised when I heard a chair smack against the ground at the exact moment the pest’s hand landed on my ass. 

I looked to the table first; a second wave of surprise hit me when I realised it was Mick who had left his seat. Dean’s hand was on his chest and he was talking though I couldn’t make out the words. A small nod from Dean told me he had that situation handled. I turned my attention back to the casanova trying to woo me.

Removing his hand, I gripped it tightly. To those around us, it might have looked like we were holding hands; to the man standing in front of me it felt like he was in a vice. 

I lowered my voice, adding as much venom as possible when I finally addressed him.

“Don’t ever touch me again because I promise it will be the last thing you do.”

As his face began to change, the first signs of pain appearing, I let go of his hand. He stood there motionless, staring me down as if he could make me change my mind. I turned my back, listening to the song I’d been enjoying before his interruption. 

Looking at our table I saw Mick was back in his chair, he and Dean locked in a heated discussion. Sam sat to the side, with his head down not wanting to get involved. I decided their disagreement was none of my business; turning my attention back to the music I realised the last song had ended. 

Fishing some change from my cut-offs I headed to the jukebox again to start another playlist. As I turned back towards the dancefloor I felt a hand brush against my arm, before I was quickly spun into a tight hold.

My fists clenched as a reflex; I tensed my body ready to attack. Determined to look at my assailant I raised my eyes. I was shocked to find Mick’s eyes staring back at me. His grip loosened when he was confident I wasn’t going to hurt him.

“Mick, whatcha doing?” I was entirely confused by his sudden presence. I looked to our table hoping to find Sam and Dean laughing; maybe I was the victim of a practical joke. I grew worried when I realised they were no longer in their seats.

“Where are Sam and Dean?” I couldn’t hide the tremor in my voice as I scanned the room. 

“No need to worry Y/N, they needed to address a situation. I’m sure they’ll be back any second.” As if on cue I heard the door open, Sam and Dean walked in casually with knowing smiles. This time Dean acknowledged Mick with a small tilt of his head.

I brought my hands up pushing Mick’s arms away from me. I didn’t like secrets and I was getting angrier by the second. 

“What situation Mick, tell me what the fuck is going on!” I was careful not to yell but he knew I wasn’t messing around.

“The man who was harassing you earlier, he made his way towards you while your back was turned. He looked like he planned to hurt you.” I shrunk a little at his words; had I really been so oblivious to potential danger?

“Sam and Dean escorted him from the building while I intended to keep you safe if they failed to reach him in time.” He closed his eyes as he finished speaking. 

“Well, thank you for being such a gentleman and coming to my aid. Tell the boys I said thank you too, yeah.” I patted his arm as I continued, “I’m going to the bar and then I have some more dancing to do.” I forced myself to smile although I was feeling a little sick. 

Mick grabbed my arm, “Wait, you’re going to go back out there after what happened?” He looked angry and hurt. 

“Well yeah, I didn’t do anything wrong.” I shrugged not understanding his anger. 

“Y/N, you can’t please. The way they looked at you while you were dancing, it was disgusting.” Mick’s voice was quiet, desperation evident as he spoke. But, something about what he said flared my anger. 

“I’m going to pretend you didn’t just tell me what to do.” I spat the words at him, letting him feel the hostility that should have been directed towards my would-be attacker.

“Let go of me now, or do I need to make you let go?” I was hoping his hand would stay put, a fight would have been a welcome distraction. Instead he dropped his arm to the side, taking a step back. 

“Y/N, I just…never mind.” He shook his head, turning back towards the table.


	3. Chapter 3

I’d intended on heading to the bar but found my feet led me quickly to the bathroom. I needed a minute alone to breathe. 

I looked in the mirror, tears welling in my eyes. I refused to let them fall, my attacker wasn’t worth it. Though I’d hurt Mick I knew he would forgive my harsh words eventually. More than anything I knew my tears would spoil the rest of the night, so, I held them back. Fixing a smile across my face I opened the bathroom door; determined to show everyone I was fine and get the night back on track. 

My eyes struggled to adjust to the dim light in the hallway. I used the wall as a guide, walking slowly towards the main bar. As I neared the end of the hall I noticed someone blocking my path and I panicked. Through the haze of alcohol and darkness it took me more than a few seconds to realise it was Mick. 

He straightened up as I got closer, moving slightly to the side. When I was beside him I took the chance to speak before he could. 

“Still trying to keep me safe? You know bathrooms can’t hurt me, right?” I was trying to lighten the mood, distract him from my outburst. 

“Always trying to keep you safe.” There was a small smile on his lips as he continued, “But right now I was hoping we could have a conversation alone.”

I raised my eyebrow, suddenly suspicious. I stayed where I was, learning against the wall, my arms folded across my chest. “Ok,’ I said with little emotion. 

“Firstly, let me apologise, I never intended to tell you what you could or could not do.” His words were earnest, emotion evident again. Before he could continue, I interrupted.

“I’m sorry, I overreacted.” My apology was mumbled and quiet. I didn’t think Mick had heard me until he lightly touched my arm. 

“Thank you,” he smiled, “I know the night hasn’t been what you’d hoped.”

“There’s still time for it to improve.” I laughed and Mick joined me. I stepped towards the bar stopping quickly when I realised there were questions I needed to ask Mick. I put my hand on his chest to let him know our conversation wasn’t done.

“Why did you leave your seat when that jerk grabbed me?” I tried to keep my tone light. 

“It wasn’t very gentlemanly behaviour and I intended to tell him as much but Dean insisted you’d be fine.” I wasn’t surprised by his answer; I figured that might have been the case. So, I moved on to my next question. 

“You said it was disgusting the way people looked at me while I danced. What was disgusting about it?” The look on his face told me the question made him uncomfortable. To his credit he cleared his throat and tried to answer. 

“They looked at you like you were prey. Something for them to use and discard. But I know you are so much more; it devalued you.” His eyes left mine as he looked to the ground. Surprisingly he continued, though his voice was much quieter now, “To be honest I was a little jealous. Their thoughts were so clear, while I kept mine hidden.”

His words triggered a sudden realisation and I decided to push a little further. 

“Were you watching me too?” I rested my hand on his arm, hoping he’d look at me. 

“Yes,” his answer was almost a whisper. His eyes finally returned to mine as he placed his hand on the wall beside me. When I didn’t move away he grew bolder, using his other hand to brush some hair from my face. 

“I’m always looking at you; you’ve become quite the distraction.” He smiled, warmly, letting his hand trail along my chin. 

I reached for his hand holding it between us. “Mick I…” my words were cut off quickly. 

“I know,” he said, “You don’t feel the same, you aren’t attracted to me. It’s ok Y/N, I expected that was the case.” He looked disappointed but stoic in the rejection he’d incorrectly pre-empted. 

I laughed a little, “That wasn’t what I was going to say at all. You should really let a girl finish speaking.” He smiled a little then. 

“Now, before I was so rudely interrupted I was going to say, Mick I had no idea.”

It was my turn to be brave again, I reached for the lapels on his jacket using them to bring Mick closer to me. 

“Maybe if I’d known I would have done this sooner,” As I finished speaking I closed the distance between us placing my lips lightly against his.

Initially it felt like Mick might pull away. His movements were hesitant; he was slow to return my kiss. Gradually though I felt him warm to my touch. 

The hand he’d pressed against the wall moved to my side. Our kiss became more passionate as he gave into his desires. 

Mick’s fingers toyed with the edge of my top; I jumped a little when I felt them brush across my stomach. Mick pulled away a worried look on his face. 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that.” He stepped away from me shaking his head. 

“What are you talking about? You didn’t do anything wrong.” I reached for him trying to draw him back to me. He stepped back again the distance continuing to grow.   
“Please I want to taste your kisses again, I want your hands on me, I want you!” I’d managed to move enough to reach for his hand. Raising it to my mouth I kissed his finger tips before running them down my body. As our hands crossed my chest, I saw Mick close his eyes. When I pushed his fingers beneath the hem of my top I found myself pushed hard against the wall.

Mick pressed his body against mine; bruising my lips with a fiery kiss. There was no hesitation from him this time; his hands teasing trails along my exposed skin. 

We were both breathing hard when our kiss was broken. Mick bent his head to my shoulder, pushing the straps of my top and bra to the side, he placed feathery kisses along my collarbone. His lips continued up my neck until I felt the warmth of his breath against my ear. 

“Perhaps it’s time we retire for the evening?” Mick’s hand dipped low on my back, his hips rocking against me. 

“Perhaps,” I said mirroring his movements. “But what will the boys say?” In truth I didn’t care what they said; both had had their share of random encounters. My question was for Mick’s benefit; he needed to consider the partnership he was forging with Sam and Dean. 

“It might surprise you but they’re the ones that sent me after you. Besides their reactions are irrelevant, I want you in my bed.” Another roll of his hips had me biting my lip.

“If you do that again we won’t make it to the bunker let alone a bed.” My hands tangled in his hair as I kissed him again. 

Breaking our kiss, I looked into his eyes, before dropping my lips to his ear. 

“Take me home, now.” My words were heavy with lust. 

Mick was quick to move then, straightening both our clothes. He held my hand as we entered the bar area heading for the door. 

Sam and Dean spotted us quickly and the catcalls began. When Dean made an obscene gesture with his hands before offering a thumbs up I had to turn away; laughing with my face against Mick’s chest. 

Ever the gentleman, Mick opened the door for me when we reached his car. I didn’t have long to appreciate the luxury before he was in his seat, turning the key. 

“You can still go back if you like, I’ll understand.” He was looking at me as though he expected I’d jump from the car. 

Wanting to reassure him I moved my hand to his thigh as I spoke.

“I’m not going anywhere, now drive.” My hand pressed a little harder against his leg. 

When the car began to move I let my hand wander higher. A small bump in the road gave me the chance to move my hand against his cock for the first time. Mick’s breath hitched but he kept his eyes locked on the road. 

“Mick?” I said trying to draw his attention while I worked to loosen his belt.

His answer was a low hum, his fingers gripping the steering wheel a little tighter. 

“I think you’ll find it’s you who’ll be in my bed.” He looked at me briefly then. I offered an innocent smile before my head dropped to his lap; making the trip home a little more interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

In no time, I was leading Mick to my bedroom. 

I was slightly ahead of him, his hand in mine as we weaved through the bunker’s corridors. Each time I looked back Mick would smile and pull me into a heated kiss. His hands would wander along my body; the touches growing bolder. When he brushed against my breasts or dipped below my waist I’d push him away. He was clearly growing impatient; wanting to feel my body in new ways, but I was enjoying teasing him. 

When we finally made it to my room I dropped Mick’s hand opening the door slowly. Once I was inside I looked towards him. My tongue slid slowly across my lips as I lifted my blouse over my head.

Mick stood motionless, his eyes scanning my body. When I worked my shorts to the floor he tensed, clearing his throat. Desire was evident in his expression but still he remained in the doorway. 

Catching my lip between my teeth, I ran my hands up my sides and back down over my breasts. Mick’s hands clenched as he watched me touch myself. 

As I settled against my bed, my hand ghosting between my thighs, I motioned for Mick to join me. 

“Do you remember what I said at the bar?” My words were quiet, laced with lust. 

Mick raised his eyebrow, finally moving into the room. I waited for the door to close before I spoke again. 

“I told you I wanted your hands on me.” He smiled then, moving closer. 

“I remember,” he said, shrugging his jacket to the floor. 

I kept moving my hands across my skin while I spoke.   
“No more teasing, touch me.” My fingers stilled, reaching towards him. 

Mick closed the final distance between us then, moving between my legs. His hands moved to my shoulders, holding me in place, as he ducked his head bringing our lips together. 

As the fire in our kiss grew, Mick’s hands explored my body. His touches were a mix of light sweeps and rough caresses. I felt him smile through our kiss when my body arched towards his hands. 

I broke from our kiss momentarily to look Mick over, “Too many clothes.” My words were breathy but commanding. I savoured the view as Mick smiled, stepping away from me. 

He worked on his shirt first, taking his time with each button. When the material dropped to the floor my head spun; I craved the feel of his skin against mine. 

Watching him move to the buckle of his belt, I titled my head back. My eyes closed briefly, my tongue sliding across my lips as I remembered our trip to the bunker. A small moan left my lips as I recalled the noises Mick had made in the car. He’d tried to stop me initially, saying it was too dangerous. But seconds later his hand had twisted into my hair and I’d felt his hips lift. 

I was brought back to the present sharply, realising Mick had moved closer when his breath tickled my neck. 

“Perhaps its my turn,” Mick’s voice was heavy with desire. 

I looked at him a little confused.

Mick laughed, his green eyes sparkling, “You were so generous on our drive home, I thought perhaps it was my turn.” He winked, brushing his hands along my thighs.

I looked at him as I grabbed his hands; moving them to the edges of my panties. There was a small smile on my lips as I helped him push the flimsy garment down. 

Moving to his knees he helped me step from the material. He brushed his hands up my thighs again as he stood. His hands continued up along the curves of my body until they cradled me gently. 

“Lie back,” his words were a whisper before he placed a kiss on my cheek. 

When he was sure I was comfortable, he moved his hands back to my legs. He ran his fingers along them softly, stopping to place feathery kisses occasionally. Twice my hips rocked from the bed as he drew close to their centre, but each time he moved away. A familiar tension was building in my muscles; the anticipation serving as a potent aphrodisiac. 

As Mick’s hands drew close again, I readied myself for him to change course. A small gasp broke the silence when I realised he had no intention of moving away this time. 

Each move he made now was driven by my reactions. My hips bucked at his touch; the bed cover twisted tightly into my hands. Whispered pleas left my lips as his fingers pressed into me. 

When his mouth added to the pleasure I was feeling, my hands flew to his hair. I was rewarded with an appreciative hum that sent jolts through my body.

I was speeding towards my climax; small tremors rolling across my body.

“Mick,” his name fell from my lips. 

His touches continued through the peak of my orgasm, only serving to prolong it. My body tensed one final time, my back arching from the bed until I was almost upright. 

Slowly, I slipped back against the mattress. I watched Mick lift his head; his tongue sweeping across his lips. 

“I could get used to hearing you call my name,” his tone was playful but cut with lust. His eyes roamed the length of my body. 

Before I could respond Mick moved up beside me. He pulled me close, before catching my lips in a rough kiss. Both of us fought for control. His words had renewed my desire; I wanted him now even more than I had all night. 

I titled my body so I could catch his legs with one of my own. I rested my hands against his chest. Gradually adding more pressure, I pushed until Mick was on his back. Realising what I had planned Mick was quick to move his hands to my hips. 

My legs pinned his sides as I moved to straddle him. I ran my hands over his chest; along his arms and down his sides. His skin felt warm under my fingers; I took my time exploring the full expanse of his body. 

When my hands returned to the centre of his chest, I rocked my hips against him. Mick bit his lip digging his fingers into my hips. 

“No more teasing…...your words remember?” His words were interrupted by sharp inhalations. “Want you now,” he said finally meeting my movements. 

Shifting my weight, I moved a little higher, only breaking my contact with Mick for a moment. I moved my hand between us closing it around Mick’s cock; rising a little further I guided him to me. 

My lips parted as I lowered myself. A breathy moan leaving them when I was flush against Mick again. 

For several moments we were still. Watching each other; overwhelmed by the feeling of our bodies joining together. I felt Mick’s hands move on my skin until they rested on my ass. 

“Feels so good, Y/N,” he spoke softly, smiling at me. 

Tentatively, I moved for the first time. My breath catching when my movement was met by Mick thrusting into me. 

Our pace built slowly, while we worked to please each other. Soon though Mick’s name was on my lips again; his fingers tightening on my ass. My nails skimmed his chest as we found a rhythm that saw us racing towards our ends. 

Too soon I felt a fire spread from my core. Before it consumed me, I leant forward grazing Mick’s lips with my own. I rested my head against his, letting him control our moves.

I was trying desperately to hold off the rush that was closing in on me, but it was no use. Seconds later my back was arching away from Mick. My eyes were closed tight as I rode Mick; chasing the last waves as they receded.

As I slowed myself, Mick’s hands gripped me tighter. Holding me in place, he continued his thrusts; though they were rougher now. My eyes settled on his face, watching as he fell apart. 

First his hips faltered, then he drew his bottom lip between his teeth. Finally, his eyes closed as he stifled a shout that threatened to escape his mouth. 

His hands moved to my back then, pressing me towards him. Our lips came together but this time the kiss was soft and slow; allowing us time to catch our breathes. Both of us were startled when a phone trilled loudly breaking the silence. 

Realising it was his phone, Mick carefully lifted me to the side. Placing a kiss on my cheek he gestured towards the sound, as though he were asking my permission to take the call. I waved my hand and smiled. If someone was calling in the middle of the night it had to be important. 

Mick’s shoulders dropped as soon as he answered. I couldn’t hear the caller but I suspected Mick was not happy to hear from them. 

“Yes, I’m with the Winchesters…”

“No, nothing out of the ordinary…”

“Yes, I can be there shortly…”

Nothing else was said, Mick ended the call letting out a long sigh. 

“It seems our night has been cut short I’m afraid,” his words were tinged with disappointment. “That was Ketch, I’ve been summoned to the Warehouse for an emergency briefing.”

I couldn’t help but roll my eyes; everything was an emergency to the BMOL command. 

“I’ll bet he’s having trouble matching his tie to his pocket square,” I laughed trying to lighten the mood. 

Mick had dressed in record time, his keys already in his hands as he approached the bed. 

“He’s really not that bad, just very business focussed.” He smiled then before continuing, “Besides it would be his socks he’d be worried about.”

With a quick kiss on my cheek he was heading to the door. 

“Don’t be gone too long,” I smiled. 

“Nothing could keep me away.” With a cheeky wink he headed into the night.


End file.
